Photograph
by QueenAliWinchester
Summary: Destiel AU- Dean Winchester always knew what he was doing with his life. He was going to finish high school, work a job at his fathers mechanic shop, help put his little brother through high school. It might not have been paradise, but it made his family happy. That all changed when he met Castiel Novak, a shy boy with a tragic past. This is their story.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Cas took a deep breath and climbed out of his brothers car. He grabbed his scrappy blue backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He straightened his glasses and ran a hand through his dark hair./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Have a good first day, Cassy." Gabriel called out./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'll try. See you later, Gabe." Cas shut the car door and walked towards the front doors of Elmer High School. This was the third high school he'd been too and hoped it was the last. Cas was a junior, just sixteen years old. He was about 6 feet tall, with messy black hair, wide blue eyes, pale skin, and nerdy glasses. He wore blue jeans, converse, a black shirt and a red plaid flannel. Why bother dressing up with nobody to impress? Cas was a great student, always did his homework, never cheated, never got in trouble. He preferred to keep his head down and not draw attention to himself. That didn't always work./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"At his old school, Cas was the one who was constantly picked on. Uriel, the biggest, meanest football player to ever exist, tried on more than one occasion to make Cas' life a living hell. And it worked. Throwing his book bag into the pool, tripping Cas in the halls, shoving him into trash cans simply because he could. He was taller and stronger than Cas, and always had a group of minions surrounding him. Everyone always watched, too afraid it awestruck to intervene/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Cas shook his head, ridding himself of the memories. It was a new school, a new start. Maybe he could make some friends here, maybe he could find a way to get through high school without it being miserable. He opened the door and immediately bumped into a muscular guy with his arm around a thin blonde girl. The jock glared at Cas./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Watch it."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This was gonna be harder than it seemed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sam! If you're not in the car in three seconds, I will leave your ass here!" Dean shouted. He stepped out the front door and walked to his car. A black, 1967 Chevy Impala. Four door, hard too, sport sedan./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey, Baby." He murmured, opening the door. He slid into the drivers seat and fired up the engine. His little brother, Sam, slid into the passenger seat, pulling his heavy backpack inside./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That things bigger than you, Sammy." Dean commented./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's all my books, Dean. They're heavy." Sam remarked. Sam was a junior and also taking six AP classes. He wanted to be a lawyer. Dean was a senior and rarely did his homework. He planned to follow in the family business. His father ran a mechanic shop and Dean had worked there since he was 14./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come on. We're gonna be late. Shut the door." Dean said. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to school. When they got there, Sam struggled out of the car, pulling his backpack with him. Dean helped steady his brother before locking the car./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Have a good day, Sammy." Dean said, opening the door to the school./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thanks Dean. See you later." Sam heaved his bag again and turned to go down the hall and bumped into Alastair Lay and Jessica Moore. Alastair took his arm off of Jessica./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Watch it, Winchester." He snarled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Watch yourself, Alastair." Dean replied evenly, stepping up beside his brother./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You think you're tough?" Alastair asks, stepping closer to Sam./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Al, stop." Jessica said, stepping forward. She grabbed his arm. He wrenched it away./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Stay out of this." He snarled. Jessica rolled her eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fine." She left, heading for the auditorium where her first class was./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Alastair turned back to Dean, only to get hit in the face by his fist. Alastair cried out and stepped back, clutching his nose./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Leave my brother alone." He said coldly. "Get to class, Sam." He didn't have to be told twice. Alastair glared at Dean./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're gonna regret that." He hissed. Dean laughed and winked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Make me." Alastair turned and headed towards his class. Dean moved to go to his locker and noticed a skinny, black haired boy watching him. His nerdy glasses couldn't quite cover his blue eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What?" Dean asked defensively. The boy turned bright red and walked fast down the hall to class./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't recall seeing him before." Dean said to himself as he watched the boy go. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean headed for his class right as the bell rang./div 


End file.
